The Storm has Passed
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Regina and David get into a heated argument on the night of their anniversary, but after a moment their struck with the sudden fear that this argument was the end of their relationship. But like any raging thunderstorm, the thunder will past and the rain will cease and so will their argument. A bit of sadness and fluff :) One shot Evil Charming/Charming Queen


_I posted this on tumblr a while back in celebration of season 2 finally being here! oh my god guys it was amazing! But I will say, charming really pissed me off. Buuuuut only charming and Regina were left behind and didn't get sucked into the hat...so we can hot they'll have some moment but i highly doubt it. sigh ahem anyway, enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**The Storm has passed**

* * *

The apple-scented flame danced in the pool of wax, illuminating the dark room and splashing David's sunken shadow onto the cream walls. A delectable three-course roast meal set on fine china lay out across the mahogany table and bubbling champagne and rose petals added to the romantic atmosphere. Rain pelted down outside and tracked down the windows, the gloomy yet furious weather mirroring his mood.

David sunk deeper into Regina's ivory chair as he cast a glance at the clock: 11:00pm. A dejected sigh pushed out of his lips as he accepted his predicament, Regina wasn't coming: again. The chair scraped against the marble tiles as he stood up and reached for his black, leather jacket and prepared to leave.

The door swung open and Regina hurried in, shivering from her drenched clothing that clung to her skin. The ends of her hair dripped with rain water as she placed her handbag on the glass table nearby, muttering tomorrow's plans (take Henry to Doctor Hopper, arrange Storybrook's charity festival, fill out the paperwork for the establishment of Storybrook's public swimming pool and find a new maid), and agendas she had to bring up in the next City Hall meeting. It was the beginning of winter, and like every winter the Mayor was buried deep in her duties for the people but also her and Henry's needs.

She turned on the lights with a flick of her wrist as she entered the dining room, her eyes widening when she saw David standing their, his eyes cold and stony.

" David, what are-" she stopped when her eyes took in the beautifully laid out dinner, candles, champagne and rose petals that scattered the room. Her face fell. " Our anniversary," she whispered.

" I'm glad you remembered."

His cold words cut her heart like ice. The rain increased in size and speed as a clap of thunder followed, reflecting David's hardened yet sad eyes.

He stepped past Regina before she quickly turned around. " David, wait! I'm sorry."

David paused, his mind warning him to leave but he waited for her explanation.

Regina took a small step to him, sadness creasing her eyes. " I was just caught up at work, the meeting ran over time and then we had to address the issue of the old mines and," she stopped. Regina met his gaze and knew that this wasn't helping her. " David, I understand your irritation, but it was out of my hands. What could I have done?"

" You could have left."

Regina's eyes hardened at his answer. " You know I can't do that, I have a responsibility, it's my job."

David repressed a sigh as he shook his head. " That's just it Regina, it's _just a job. _You've spent most of your days and nights at work that we haven't had more than five minutes together, and sometimes I'm not even sure if I have a girlfriend. But I never thought you would have forgotten our anniversary."

Regina bit her lip, guilt rising inside of her.

Anger spat and bubbled inside David's stomach like a roaring volcano, his fists clenched into tight balls. _Was it that hard for them to spend one special night together on their anniversary? Was it that hard for her to skip a meeting or some paperwork or a conference for one night?_

A frustrated noise mixed between a sigh and an exasperated groan escaped David's lips as he shook his head, glaring out to the distance. "I mean, was it really too much of me to spend our one-year anniversary with my girlfriend?"

Regina's eyes lit in a flaming glare. Now he wasn't being fair. " David, you know I am not just your 'girlfriend' but the Mayor and I have a responsibility to the people."

The anger now grew into a snaking fire, roaring in David's stomach, anger out of his annoyance for the woman, yet his love for her that prevented him from leaving. His anger for his feelings and the lost time they've had. The thunder roared ferociously, followed by a crack of lightning as the rain continued to pour.

" Well sometimes I feel like you're letting your responsibility takeover your life, and lately you've been consumed by work that I'm not even sure if you want to see me anymore."

The words slipped out of his lips without a second thought, and he regretted them immediately. Regina gasped, her eyes raging in a murderous, sharp glare as the words tore at her heart.

" David that's not fair," she said, her voice struggling to remain strong and steady. "You _understand_ that my priorities as Mayor is to do my duty to the people and I _need_ to meet these commitments."

" Well it feels like it," David said defensively, averting his gaze from her eyes.

But when he met her hurt gaze he opened his mouth, wanting to swallow his pride and take the words back, wrap his arms around her and apologize. But he didn't. Instead he buried his hands in his pocket as he prepared himself to leave.

" I'm going," he muttered, heading towards the door. " And enjoy the food."

Regina's aching heart yearned to call him back and embrace him, but she didn't. Instead she replied coldly, " Fine, leave."

Regina winced as the slamming of the door reverberated throughout the empty hall. She slowly made her way back to the dining room where she collapsed onto the chair, surrendering to her tears. Her hair curtained around her wet face as her head sunk between her knees, her folded arms resting on her thighs for support. She found herself broken in an uncontrollable amount of sobs and tears, her body trembling as she fought to regain composure. Her teeth grazed her lower lip, refusing to let her thoughts linger on his cruel words, but most of all she refused to believe that the man she loved had walked out on her forever.

And though she hated to admit it, there was a hint of truth within his words. She had been so caught up in her town duties that their relationship was slowly deteriorating and she knew he had tried to mend it without her help, but she guessed tonight had been the last straw when she had forgotten their anniversary dinner. But he had _no right_ to doubt her love for him, especially when he knew how much he meant to her and the penetrating hurt in his words.

Regina took another shaky breath as she stared out into the window, the thunder rumbling like an annoyed lion, awoken from his slumber. Her heart felt heavy, as if the crashing seas engulfed her beating organ and dragged it down into its depths.

She couldn't deny it; she had only seen the idiotic man a few minutes ago and already her heart craved for his touch. But how could she go to him when he had hurt her like this? She had detected his hurtful intentions buried beneath the words, knowing that he wanted to hurt her, for her to feel the moment's pain that he felt. So how could she run after him?

A gut wrenching fear suddenly plummeted on her like a ton of bricks as a thought crept into her mind. What if this argument resulted in a permanent separation? Because during their year together they had never argued like this before. What if he didn't walk back in? No, Regina couldn't let that happen. She would not lose him.

The chair screamed in protest as Regina shot up from her seat and raced out the door. She didn't care that the rain showered down on her like a waterfall, soaking her clothes to her skin. She didn't care that her heels chipped and bent as they dug into the dirt with each heavy step she took. She didn't care that she could barely see through her tears, rain or darkness. Regina just ran and ran in search for her Prince Charming.

A strong figure suddenly crashed into her, causing her to topple backwards before two hands quickly caught her waist and brought her back up to a standing position.

Squinting under the blinding streetlight Regina saw David. He took a step back, his lips tugging into a weak smile as he revealed the bouquet of dripping roses. Regina's heart melted like hot butter at the sight. She took the bouquet, breathing in the heavenly scent and gently rubbing the soft petals between her fingers.

" I'm sorry," David finally whispered, breaking the silence. " I was frustrated and angry and I shouldn't have exploded at you. I-," he hesitated, his apologetic, soft eyes connecting with hers. " I never wanted to hurt you. So can we start this night over and…can you forgive my idiotic actions?"

Regina's lips softened into a small smile at his apology, still completely taken back at his words. Her cool fingers traced the sides of his wet face, following the trail of rain down to his shirt, lingering near the top of his exposed skin.

Leaning up on the front of her heels she dropped the flowers to the side and brushed her lips against his in a soft kiss. His immediate response brought a blissful smile onto her lips, his hands trailing down her sides, gentle fingers exploring her curves before they rested on her hips. She gasped in his mouth when she felt her feet leave the ground as he lifted her up, spinning her in the air as she laughed through his lips. Her hands cupped the sides of his face as she feverishly kissed him, her mouth begging for entrance. Her tongue teasingly traced along his lower lip, inviting him to deepen the kiss and he responded, hungrily tearing through her lips. A light laugh escaped Regina's lips when her feet touched the ground as they broke their kiss, breathless.

David's lips brushed against Regina's jaw, his breath caressing her ear as he whispered, " So I'm forgiven then?"

Regina gave him a playful shove away, her eyes glimmering. " Perhaps."

David's arms snaked around her waist, tugging her in closer. " Then perhaps Madam Mayor, we should leave the rain and retire somewhere more comfortable?"

Regina raised her eyebrows, her hands resting suggestively against his chest. " Hmmm, I quite like the rain. It adds a sense of romance to the atmosphere."

And before he could reply she brought her lips back up to his, and out of the corner of her eyes Regina caught her surroundings. The rain was slowly dying off with the promise of sunshine tomorrow, and like their recent heated argument the storm had passed, and Regina had a feeling that it wouldn't be back for a long time.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think guys!_


End file.
